Listening
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: this story is about Danny...he was going out with Paulina...but now he's only got eyes for Sam! I suck at summaries! Danny grows a lot throughout all the story.SamDanny TuckerAlicemy character
1. Heartbreaks and Skating

Listening

By: daretolove (PsychoMoo)

Here's the rewrite mah loves!!!!... DANNY/SAM... TUCKER/OC...Haha, that always reminds me of that show The OC... And yes, Danny loses his virginity to Paulina, and Sam had lost her virginity tragically, and Danny helps make all the pain go away. Sorry, but the story has to go with the song, and I thought it be best that Sam wasn't a virgin either. It was also cute to make Danny help heal her pain. If you don't like...don't read!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "Listening." I own nothing. I am weak and poor and live on the streets...and I just happened to find this computer...along with the electricity to power it...on the streets...so umm... will you please send me money for FOOD?!...

Did you buy it and will you send me money?!

¬.¬

Damn it.

mumbles stupid people...

On with the fic... ¬.¬

OOH!! And please review...tell me if you like!

**Chapter 1-**

**Heartbreaks and Skating**

**(Danny's POV)**

"Danny, wait up!" I heard a voice behind me that sounded so much like-- "PAULINA! Umm...what's up?" I turned to look at her gorgeous body. She was thin, but not too thin and she was dressed all in pink. I could see her stomach showing, and I could see her belly button ring. "Hey Paulina, I never knew you had a belly button ring." I said, looking at her trying not to blush. "Really? I have had it since forever! Um...Danny? Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Paulina smiled and my heart melted. "Sure." I answered, as I felt my face get hotter. "Okay...is this Friday okay?" she asked, getting closer to me. "Yeah. Pick you up at 7?" I smiled. She leaned in and closed the gap between us. Once she pulled away, she said, "Great, sexy." and winked.

(**_in no POV_**)

"I HATE HER SO MUCH!!!" Sam screamed as she lay on her bed talking to Tucker on the phone. "You should be happy for Danny. He's got what he's always wanted!" Tucker said from the other end. "But TUCK! She's a bitch, a whore, a slut, a PROSTITUTE!!! Danny is too good for her!! And I can't believe he would go out with a whore like HER! And I THOUGHT she was over him...I thought...that maybe...I had a...a..." Sam's voice lowered as she felt the tears come. "A chance with him, Sam? Is that what you want to say?" Tucker felt his heart sink as well. "Yes. Tuck, I really like Danny...SO much." Sam said after a long silence. "Danny is an ASSHOLE if he doesn't see how amazingly sweet and beautiful you are, Sam. One day, he's going to regret ever getting with that BITCH Paulina. If he doesn't see you...he doesn't deserve you." Tuck felt anger rise in his body. "Thanks Tuck. I should go take a walk." Sam smiled through the tears.

"Okay, Sammy. Take care. Bye."

"Bye Tuck."

(well if you haven't noticed, so far there are 2, not one but **TWO** broken hearts...don't worry, they'll get repaired soon. )

_I love him...NO you don't Sam...YES you do. Admit it. _Sam struggled with herself as she ran faster and faster, as if she wanted to run away from herself. She was running so fast, she didn't notice the rock in front of her, and she tripped. But before she could hit the ground, someone caught her. "Sam, are you okay?" he asked. "DANNY! Yeah, I'm fine. Ummm...well, I gotta go." Sam smiled, but before she could leave, Danny grabbed her arm. "Sam, let me take you home. Please?" his eyes begged Sam. "Fine." So Danny took Sam in his arms, and carried her off into the sky. (awww, how sweet Too bad he has a girlfriend... GRR! Don't worry, well get rid of her...MUAHAHA!)

Danny was flying home, from dropping Sam off at her house. He felt a certain lightheadedness that he didn't feel for Paulina (ha Paulina you BITCH. You ain't special!!). As he was flying, he saw someone moving around in the park below him. It wasn't...it couldn't be... "PAULINA?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were sick!!" Danny looked at Paulina. She was sitting on top of Dash, on a park bench, and was shirtless (but still had on her bra) and was taking off Dash's shirt. "Sorry Danny. Dash took me back. You were a good fuck, but I'd rather have Dash than a little skater boy." she shrugged and went back to Dash. Danny didn't really feel it as bad as he thought he would. He was just heartbroken...he had lost his virginity...to a slut. He wouldn't have the chance to lose it with someone that loves him, and someone he loves. And he couldn't get it back from Paulina. "Fuck." Danny said, hating himself for letting himself go so easily. So he did the only thing that would get his mind off of Paulina...

"Sam, let's go skate." he said, as he appeared in Sam's room. "WHAT? It's like...10:30 at night, you loser." Sam said sleepily. "Sammy, please?" Danny begged as he got on his knees and faked a puppy dog pout. "OKAY OKAY!! Just promise me you'll never do that AGAIN." Sam said, getting up. Once they got to their own secret skating area, they skated for the longest time. "Let's go sit down." Sam said, once she was tired. "Okay." Danny followed Sam to the bench. "Danny, explain! Why are we at a skate park at midnight?" Sam turned around and slipped (she does this a lot) and fell on top of Danny (ooh... ). Their lips got closer, and closer...and they...

**END CHAPTER**

Moo: HAHAHA!! Let you hanging didn't I?! MUAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE PSYCHO EVIL MOO!! FEAR MY CLIFFHANGERS!!!

Sam: Ooooie! Even I wanna know!! What's gonna happen huh?!

Moo: You shall have to wait Sam! Wait til the next chapter to see if you kiss Danny!

Sam: DAMN IT!


	2. How to Mend a Broken Heart

Moo: We left you hanging last time didn't we?

Sam: Yeah!!! I want to know if I kissed Danny!!

Moo: Calm DOWN!! You'll find out...and guess what? There's a new character, which I made up beams . Based of course on ALICE from ALICE IN WONDERLAND. She has her personality, but I added a few details!! Hope you like!!

Moo: Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom or "Listening"... sadly...sniffles...or Alice in Wonderland, not that I'm really using anything in this story...

**Recap of Chapter 1**

Once they got to their own secret skating area, they skated for the longest time. "Let's go sit down." Sam said, once she was tired. "Okay." Danny followed Sam to the bench. "Danny, explain! Why are we at a skate park at midnight?" Sam turned around and slipped and fell on top of Danny. Their lips got closer, and closer...and they...

**Chapter 2-**

**How To Mend A Broken Heart**

...were about to kiss. But, as their lips were about to touch, Sam heard a sound behind them. She stood up quickly and saw that it was a young girl about their age. She was light skinned, had blonde hair, and was wearing a pair of black pants, a black shirt that said, "The Used," had a pair of slip on Vans with checkers on them, and had a black ribbon on her hair. "Umm...sorry if I was interupting something." the girl looked at her feet shyly. "Oh no! We...um...weren't doing anything. I slipped and fell by accident." both Sam and Danny blushed. "Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Beaumont." the girl smiled. "I'm Danny Fenton, and this is Sam Manson." Danny smiled back. "How did you find out about this place?" Sam looked at Alice, still blushing slightly. "Oh, my friend used to come here all the time. She would come at this time. Said it was her secret spot." Alice put her skateboard on the ground. "Oh cool. You wanna skate with us, Alice?" Sam grinned. "Sure." Alice smiled back as she thought, "_The beginning of a beautiful friendship._"

**Next Afternoon-After School: Friday**

"Hey Tuck." Sam smiled at Tuck as she met up with him where Barewood Street and Sunrise Avenue met. "Hey Sam. You seem tired today." Tuck smiled. "Yeah...I am. I went to sleep at 3 in the morning! But I'm happy." Sam grinned. "We met a really nice girl called Alice last night. She is so nice and pretty too. Wink wink. Hint hint." Sam elbowed Tuck in the stomach. "Haha, Sam. Wait, we? We who?" Tuck asked. "Danny and I. He came into my room like at 10:30 at night and BEGGED me to go skating. So we went. I never found out why though. I asked him, but then I tripped and fell on top of--- anyways, I fell. And then we met Alice." Sam blushed. "Oh. Danny and you. Okay. Umm...let's get to school." Tuck answered, looking at his feet.

"Sam! Thanks so much for coming with me to skate last night. You're the greatest!" Danny put his arms around Sam when he saw her, but then quickly backed away. As always, both Sam and Danny blushed. "Your welcome. But why did you wanna go skating at 10:30 in the night?" Sam looked at Danny, concerned. Let's go to the park shall we?" Danny answered, frowning slightly. "Yeah sure." Sam said, and turned to Tuck. "Tuck. We'll meet you at Susie's in 15 minutes okay?" Sam smiled apologetically. "Okay. Bye guys." Tuck frowned and kept walking. _Damn it. Alone AGAIN. _he thought as he kicked a rock.

"Okay Danny. Spill." Sam said as she sat on the swing. "Okay. Um...you know how I was going out with Paulina?" Danny said, sitting in the swing next to Sam.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well we broke up."

"Oh! I am so sorry Danny!"

"No no, I don't care. It's just that I regret that...um...we...um..."  
"Damn it Danny! Say it already!"  
"We had SEX okay?!"

Sam was taken aback by what Danny said. "Wow. You are such an IDIOT. You should've known she's a whore!!!" Danny looked at the ground. "Um...yeah. Well, can I ask you something?" Sam looked at Danny. "Yeah." "Well, have you lost your virginity?" Danny looked up to see Sam. Surprisingly, Sam's eyes were starting to get wet with tears. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Danny said quickly. "No. It's about time I talk about this to someone." Sam said, clearly trying to hold back the tears. "I went to this one party a long time ago. My cousin Cecile had dragged me to it. It was a college party, and I met a seemingly great guy there. His name was Michell. He was a freshman in college, and I thought he seemed really nice. I started to date him, and we got really close. Once I was over at his dorm, and there, I found out who his little brother was...Dash! I was so disgusted, but you know, I still loved him...or thought I did. Him and Dash got drunk, and they were both feeling me up. I tried to push both of them away, and Dash got mad and said, "Your bitch ain't worth it." He left and then Michell got pissed off. He threw me on the bed and told me if I moved, he'd hurt me. And that's how I lost my virginity." Sam said, crying. "Sam! How dare he? He RAPED you?! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Danny held Sam in his arms, angry at Dash's brother for hurting Sam. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm drowning you in my problems, when I should be helping you." Sam said, sniffling. "No problem Sam. Just by being with you, I feel better. I want you to know that I really care about you Sam." Danny looked at Sam with love in his eyes. "I care about you too Danny. You are the greatest, and I don't know why Paulina would be stupid enough to give you up." Sam hugged Danny with all her heart, and Danny did the same. And for once, they didn't care who saw. (Nooo, they're not going out yet!! )

**-Meanwhile at Susie's Cafe-**

_"Damn, where ARE they?" _Tucker looked at his coffee. "Umm...excuse me? Is anyone sitting here? There's no more space anywhere else." Tuck heard a voice above him. "Sure, sit down. I'm Tuck Foley." he said, extending his hand. "Alice Beaumont." Alice smiled and shook Tuck's hand. "Alice? Were you the girl Sam and Danny met while they were skating last night?" Tuck asked. "Yes. You're friends with Danny and Sam? They seem like WONDERFUL people." Alice nodded. "Why haven't I seen you before, Alice?" Tuck asked curiously. "I moved here from England yesterday. I'm starting school at Casper High on Monday!" Alice answered. "But you don't have an accent." Tuck said. "I was born in England, and I lived there until I was 8. Then I moved to New York, and I've been there for 6 years, and then I went to England for another year. But we moved here and here I am. I guess I lost my accent in the 6 years I was in New York." Alice took a sip of her coffee. "Would you like me to show you around the school, and the town?" Tuck asked, blushing. "I'd really like that Tuck. How about tonight?" Alice answered, blushing as well. "Yeah. We can go to the movies, and then go to some nice diner. And then we'll go to this teen club called Soho. How's that?" Tuck looked straight at Alice. "Of course. That would be so much fun! Pick me up at 7? Well, I have to go. My parents are expecting me home to unpack. I'll see you around." Alice stood up and began to leave. "Hey Alice! Where do you live?" Tuck called out to Alice. "I live on the corner of Barewood and Sunrise. 1708 Sunrise. See you tonight." she called back as she looked at her watch. "Oh crud. I'm late!! BYE TUCK!" she yelled and ran out of the cafe. "Bye Alice!" Tuck whispered.

A couple minutes after Alice had left, Sam and Danny walked in. "Sorry it took so long, Tuck. We lost track of time." Danny said, sitting down. But Tuck was too busy looking dreamily out the window to accept Danny's apology. "Tuck...Hellooo! Tuck! Come back from Wonderland will ya?" Sam said, moving her hand in front of Tuck's eyes. "Huh? Oh, hi guys. Guess what? I met Alice! She is soo sweet, and she's HOT! I have a date with her tonight. We're going to see a movie, go to Chino's Diner, then Soho. Wanna come along guys?" Tuck winked. "Umm...just as friends...but wanna go Sam?" Danny turned to Sam. "Love to." Sam smiled. "Okay, we meet up at the corner of Barewood and Sunrise at 7 PM. That's where Alice lives." Tuck smiled. "Yeah. We can go in my car. I'll go pick up Sam, then you guys at Alice's house." Danny suggested. "Great idea." Sam said. Tuck nodded. "Well, I better go." Sam said, looking at her watch. "Me too." Tuck said. "Okay, see you guys tonight." Danny said, as they all stood up. They walked out the cafe, and went their separate ways, all of them excited about that night.

**END CHAPTER**

Sam: Why won't Danny ask me out already?  
Moo: Cuz I'm the author and I have to keep the reader hopin!!

Sam: Damn you!!

Moo: Oooh! Things are heating up between you and Danny though!

Sam: True!! And Tuck seems to like Alice! Vise versa! So maybe he won't like me anymore!

Alice: I know! Will Tuck and I be a couple?

Moo: I can't tell you NOW!! The readers are still here!!

Alice: Okay then, lets say BYE!

Sam, Alice and Moo: Til next time peoples! Bye!!


	3. First Date and Dancin' at Soho

Moo: Okay, in this chapter, they go on their date!!

Sam: But Danny and I go JUST as friends.

Alice: I wonder how it'll go.

Moo: People, I hired a person to say my diclaimer!!

Person: Moo does not own Danny Phantom or any song used in this fic. Thank you.

Moo: Ooowee! It sounds so...professional!!

**Chapter 3-**

**First Date and Dancin' at Soho**

Danny felt the happiness rise in his bones as he drove up Sam's driveway and honked. When he saw Sam coming out of her house, his heart thumped. "_Damn, she's hot._" he thought. Then he slapped himself for thinking it. "Hey Danny." Sam smiled as she got in the car. "Hey Sam. Let's go pick up Alice and Tuck." Danny smiled back. "So where did Tuck say we were going?" Sam asked. "He wants to go see a movie. Then to Chino's, and finally, dancing at Soho." Danny answered. "Soho? I haven't been to Soho in...about three months. I used to go a lot with Wendy (Wendy is just a bud of Sam's I made up)." Sam grinned as she remembered the old times. "I haven't been there in a couple months as well. Last time I went was with Michelle (one of his exes)." Danny frowned as he remembered his ex. Just as they stopped talking, they reached Alice's house.

"I'll go get them." Sam said, getting out of the car. Sam walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Alice answered the door and said, "Hey Sam! Hold on, let me get Tuck." Alice walked into the kitchen and came out a couple minutes later. "Okay, let's go." Tuck waved to Sam. When they got to the car, Tuck and Alice went in the backseat and Sam sat up front with Danny. "Hey Alice, Tuck. What movie are we gonna see?" Danny asked. "Whatever's cool." Alice shrugged. "Okay, then. We'll see... A Series of Unfortunate Events! I really want to see that movie!" Sam grinned. "That'd be great! I want to see it as well!" Alice nodded.

Once they saw the movie, they went to a diner on Ferdinand Street. It was called Chino's. Their double date was going great, until they saw someone at Chino's. "Danny! Danny, can I please speak to you?" Paulina ran up to Danny once she saw him in the diner. "Uh...fine. Talk." Danny looked at Paulina with disgust. "In private." Paulina glared at Sam, Alice, and Tuck. Alice mouthed the word 'bitch.' "Fine." Danny followed Paulina to a booth. "What do you want?"Danny asked, annoyed. "I want to say...I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean anything I said. Danny, I love you." Paulina said, crying. "Fuck you, Paulina. Me and you are OVER. Okay? Go find someone else to fuck." Danny stood up and walked over to the booth where Alice, Tuck, and Sam were sitting.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked when he sat down next to her. "Fine. Stupid Paulina. She wanted to get back with me." Danny answered, plainly. "Ugh. You went out with that thing? I can tell she's a whore. YOU must've been blind." Alice looked over where Paulina sat with her friends. "Yeah, I was." Danny looked over at Paulina, as well, and was disgusted. "You know what? Let's forget about the slut and let's go dance!" Sam took Danny's hand pulled him off the seat. "Okay, let's go." Tuck took Alice's hand and they walked out of the diner. Danny didn't look back at Paulina, and he slightly squeezed Sam's hand, to let her know he would NEVER look back.


	4. Welcome to A Winter Wonderland

Moo: Thanks soo much for your comments:  
Divagurl277

Kitty00240  
Mrs. Granger-Weasley

Person: Moo does not own Danny Phantom or Listening...thank you.  
Moo: Thank you person! On with the fic!!

**Chapter 4-**

**Welcome to A Winter Wonderland**

"Sam. Sammy, wake up." Danny whispered into Sam's ear. "Huh?" Sam opened her eyes slightly and looked around sleepily. "Hi Danny." she put her arms around his neck. "Danny! What are you doing in my room?!" she awoke suddenly. "Umm...we're sort of not in your room." Danny answered. Sam looked around and saw that they were flying! "Danny get me down!!" Sam screamed. "Sam! Shh! I need your help. I was in my room, and I thought of a song. And...I know that you're the best to come up with rhythm because you play all the instruments. Please Sammy?!" Danny pleaded. "Sure. Whatever. But you owe me a very big, nice present, okay?" Sam smiled. "Yes, ma'am." Danny smiled back.

"What song do you need help on?" Sam asked once they got to Danny's rooftop. "It's called Listening." Danny answered. "Show me the lyrics." Sam sat down in her favorite chair and looked at the stars while Danny looked for his lyrics. "Here." he said, handing her the paper. "Wow, this song is great! I know just the rhythm. Let's see..." Sam said softly, as Danny moved closer to her. "Your skin attached this fragile cliche of my broken heart attack. You should swallow your teeth and hang out, stay for a while." she sang. "What do you think?" "I think it's great. Hey Sam?" Danny said, looking directly at Sam. "Do you want to be my date for the Winter Wonderland Dance?" he stared at her waiting for a response. "Love to. But...um...as friends, right?" Sam frowned slightly, but Danny didn't notice, as he was frowning as well. "Yeah...friends." he sighed.

Next Day

"Tucker, did you ask Alice to go with you to the dance?" Danny asked Tucker. "Yeah. She said yeah. I really like her. Are we still going to go on stage?" Tuck asked. "Yeah. We're the first up, then the Platonic Losers, and then just a DJ. We only play one song. And I would really like to play some new material. Sam and I stayed up late working on it, and here's the song." Danny handed Tuck a paper. "Okay, cool. Ooh...you and Sam stayed up late huh?" Tucker winked. "TUCKER! It's not like that." Danny blushed, but smiled. "Mhm..right buddy. Anyways, I have to go meet Alice." Tucker waved and left.

The Winter Wonderland Dance 4 days later

"Hey! How's everybody doing? Well this song is dedicated to PAULINA!!!" Danny said into the microphone.

Your skin attached this fragile cliche  
Of my broken heart attack  
You should swallow your teeth and hang out  
Stay for a while  
If your heart's still beating it must be the blood  
If your lungs are still working it must be the mud  
If its still light out than a kick in the ribs  
today's worth living

I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway

Lights out, I can't stand to hear you scream  
While we were making love I was fast asleep  
and the night sky better give something up (give something up)

I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway

Lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out...  
Lights out! I can't stand to hear you scream  
While we were making love I was fast asleep  
If your heart's still beating it must be the blood  
If your lungs are still working it must be the mud  
If its still light out than a kick in the ribs  
And today's worth living, it probably is

I don't see anything now  
So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway

I'm not listening anyway  
I'm not listening anyway  
I'm not listening

Listening, I'm not listening  
I'm not listening  
I'm not listening  
I'm not listening

After the song, Paulina's mouth was wide open. "Fuck you, Danny!" she screamed as Danny walked off stage. "Don't you remember, Paulina? You already did." Danny glared and took Sam's hand and hurried away. "Come on Sam...let's dance." Danny took hold of her and tried to pull her into the crowd. "I don't know Danny...I can dance at clubs...but school dances aren't me." Sam stayed grounded. "PLEASE?!" Danny begged. "Fine." Sam said, uncertain. They danced the whole time, only stopping to rest. "Tomorrow is Christmas, isn't it?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Want to come to my house?" Sam smiled, hopefully. "Love to." Danny smiled back and hugged her. "Sam, you are such a great person." he said. "Thanks Danny...so are you." Sam hugged him back.


	5. All I Want For Christmas is You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom.

Moo: This will be a short chapter...and the last. Hope you enjoyed it!!

Chapter 5-

All I Want For Christmas is You

Sam smiled to herself as she thought of the things that had happened these past weeks. Tucker found a great girlfriend, she found a great new friend, and she had been getting closer to Danny. She woke up to her mother's yearly routine on Christmas Eve. She would walk around with a megaphone and sing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" so loudly the neighbors probably heard it. Sam loved Christmas. Her family was always big on Christmas. There were thousands of lights on the front yard, and a Homer Simpson that's dressed as Santa... her own personal touch.

Sam started walking down the hall only to meet up with her mom. "Join me, Sammy?" she said, handing her a megaphone. "Sure mom." Sam smiled. "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS..." Sam's mom sang. "AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Sam finished.

Later on

"Mom, I invited Alice, Danny, and Tuck to the party. Is that alright?" Sam asked her mom. "Of course honey. SInce I know your cousins can get annoying, take the west wing for yourself." Sam's mom smiled. "Thank you mom." Sam hugged her. "By the way honey, here's your Christmas present." Sam's mom said. Sam opened it, and it was a key with a note in it. "What's this?" Sam said as she read the card. "Go to the east wing, your old room, tonight at 12 midnight. No earlier!! Merry Christmas to my Sammy!! Love, Mom."

The party that night

"Sam, I have to tell you something..." Danny said, touching Sam's hand. Alice and Tuck were making out in the other room. "Sam...I think I love you." Danny said, looking down. "Danny, I love you too." Sam answered. They both smiled, and they leaned in towards each other. When their lips touched, Sam and Danny both melted.

"Danny, what time is it?" Sam asked. "Midnight." Danny looked at his watch. "Come on." Sam dragged Danny all the way to her old room. She opened the door and saw a brand new drum set. "Wow! Your mom is sooo cool!!" Danny stared at the drums. "Yeah she is. But the truth is...all I want for Christmas is you." Sam turned to him and their lips met again.


End file.
